Club Penguin And Happy Feet: A Merry Walrus Spectacular (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet: A Merry Walrus Spectacular written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Search for the Star". Plot (Back at Club Penguin Island, everyone is at the neighborhood as the Christmas tree started to light up) *Rory: Perfect. *Rookie: All good. *Gary: Okay, we are ready to roll. *RodgerRodger: Is the microphone ready? *DanielD: Yes. All clean, all bulit, all set. Let's get this show started. *RodgerRodger: Start your announcement. *DanielD: Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Christmas spectacular party! *Everyone: *cheers* *Aunt Arctic: Oh boy. *Jet Pack Guy: Someone is going to make me some hot cakes with creamy coffee on my cup. *DanielD: Together, we have our biggest christmas tree yet and gather applause for our special guests, Mumble and Erik HappyFeet! *Everyone: *cheers* *Mumble: Yeah, woo. *Erik: Look, so many penguins. *Mumble: I know. This day will shine our promise. *Erik: But what about Herbert and the bad skuas? *Mumble: Don't worry, the EPF will handle all of this. *DanielD: Now it is the time to gather around and spread the holiday spirit to every penguin on the ice block. Let's the party begins. *Everyone: *cheers* (Everyone started to eat some bread and turkey at the table as Bambadee pass out the salad to Dot, Mumble and Erik with Rookie serving some fish) *Rookie: Fish for everyone! *Erik: Oh boy, fish. *Mumble: Ah, fluffy. *Bambadee: This is the best bread i've ever tasted. *Dot: This is a bread roll. *Bambadee: I know that. But it taste delicious. *Erik: Yummy fish. *Smulley: Season greetings. *Suneroo: Yeah, it that time of the year again. *RodgerRodger: Ooh, chicken. *DanielD: That's turkey. *RodgerRodger: My bad. *Bernie: Ah, lamb. *Iggy: Taste just like ribs and chicken. *Bernie: I'm going to make a lamb sandwich. *Iggy: I'll make a turkey sandwich for me. *Roofhowse: Ah, bagels. *Blizzard: I love these donuts. *Sydmull: What? They're not donuts, they're bagels. *Blizzard: Ah, i see what you're talking about. *Jangrah: This bread taste good. *Lorna: Yeah, i feel like eating a bagel again. (In the trees, Herbert, Klutzy and the skuas sneak in to the Christmas tree) *Herbert: Alright, now it is my chance. *Boss Skua: The tree is in the top. *Herbert: Right. I can't wait to ruin christmas for everyone. *Dino: Whoa, that's a big old star at the top. *Frankie: Are we going to steal it? *Herbert: We're going to destroy it and that's final. *Furry: Yeah. *Frankie: The holiday spirit will be gone. *Herbert: Now, how are we going to get up there? *Klutzy: *go up the tree* *Herbert: Klutzy! *Boss Skua: Shhhhh, he's going up. *Herbert: But the toys are up there. They're sticking in the tree. *Vinnie: By the branches? Ha! What a sticking leafy thing. *Herbert: Ugh, you guys are dumb than my crazy uncle. *Boss Skua: Uncle Angie you say? *Herbert: No! *Furry: Oh look, he's jumping up. *Herbert: Klutzy. *Brokebeak: Leave him alone, he's trying to get up there. *Herbert: He's knocking the things out of the branch. *Francesco: Look out. These balls are going to fall on us. *Herbert: They just break on the snow. They're not gonna hit us. (Back with the penguins at the table) *Bambadee: Ah, look at this love bagel. *Dot: They made it just for us. *Rory: Yep. This shows that i'm a great chef, just like my grandma. *Dot: You're grandma used to make these kind of bagels? *Rory: Yeah. They're hearts. Heart, heart, heart. *Mumble: I love every heart put into it. *Erik: Me too. The grey fish taste salty. *Mumble: Oh boy, salty. (Klutzy is at the top of the tree, trying to get the star out) *Herbert: Klutzy, no! Smash it, smash it to pieces. *Boss Skua: He don't have hands or flippers. *Herbert: That's the point i was trying to make. *Brokebeak: He better get to the top. *Herbert: Now grab the star out of there! *Klutzy: *try to take the star out of the tree* *Boss Skua: Come on, come on, come on. *Herbert: Take it off! *Francesco: He's not taking it out. *Brokebeak: Just take it out man. Stop your whining. *Francesco: I'll take the star out. *Dino: Don't get zapped by the lights. *Francesco: I will. *Vinnie: He's not gonna make it through. *Frankie: Oh, i hope he will. He's just lazy. *Boss Skua: Lazy as always. *Francesco: *get up to the tree* Come on little guy, get the star and then we leave. *Klutzy: *try to get the star out of the tree* *Francesco: Come on, take it out. *Herbert: Just take it out! *Francesco: Hey Klutzy, it's okay. It's not gonna bite you. *Herbert: Come on! *Francesco: Fine. Have it your way. *try to take the star out* *Furry: He's gonna get it. *Brokebeak: Oh boy, i can see it. *Boss Skua: They're just fighting. *Furry: It gonna fall. *Herbert: Don't! (Klutzy and Francesco drop the star to the snow) *Herbert: Oh my gosh. Shut the whole place down. *Boss Skua: The light switch gotta be here somewhere. *Herbert: Gosh, you almost set the tree on fire. *Francesco: Sorry! My bad. *Boss Skua: There's no switch! *Dino: Then where's the button? *Herbert: I don't know. I can't find where the button is. *Vinnie: It's right there! *Boss Skua: Now turn the switch down. *Herbert: That does it! I had enough! *smash the switch* (All the lights shut down for the party) *Bambadee: What? *Dot: What happen? *Mumble: Who turn off the lights? *Erik: Oh no, look! *Mumble: My god, it's them. *Herbert: Well hello you pesky penguins, sorry to crash your little party. *Mumble: You fool! *Herbert: Ha ha ha ha ha, look like we're going to crash this christmas party for fun! *Boss Skua: He he he. *Bambadee: You're here too? *Boss Skua: Yes. We're gonna wreck this place. *Aunt Arctic: Agents, track those two down! *Jet Pack Guy: Let's stop them. *Rookie: Ready for a smash down. *Dot: It's on. *jump and fight Herbert* *Herbert: Ahh, Klutzy, go slam the tree. *Mumble: Oh no you're not wrecking the tree down. *Boss Skua: Let's burn it up! *Dino: Add some fire! *Mumble: Oh gosh, they're going to burn the tree up. *Furry: Klutzy, burn the tree now! *Klutzy: *set up the torch* *Rookie: He's going to burn up the tree! *Klutzy: *put the torch on the christmas* *Mumble: Oh no! The tree is burning. *Bambadee: My god. (The tree started to come on fire) *Jet Pack Guy: What the hell is this? *Dot: The tree is catching on fire. *Rookie: Do something Bambadee. *Bambadee: I don't know what to do. *Dot: Just use your water powers! *Bambadee: *use his water powers to splash on the christmas tree* *Herbert: You can't stop me this time. *Mumble: He's trying to get away. *DanielD: Stop this polar bear! *Bambadee: Come back here! *Herbert: You cannot get me! *Bambadee: Stop trying to get away. *Herbert: You can't catch me cause, i'm the bad guy! *Bambadee: You're not going anywhere! *Herbert: Stop chasing me! *Bambadee: Get back this instant! *Mumble: I'll stop the skuas. *Erik: Dad, where are you going? *Mumble: Son, stay here, i'll take care of it. *Erik: Okay daddy. *Bambadee: Where do you think you're going! *Herbert: *grab a light bulb* I got it! *Bambadee: No! That's a light bulb. *Herbert: I'm gonna break it and burn it. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet: A Merry Walrus Spectacular (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:Holiday Stories